Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Ratonlaveur5
Summary: Teddy et Victoire sont sur le point de se marier. Cet événement force Harry à réfléchir au sujet de sa vie. Il se rend rapidement compte qu'elle ne l'a que peu satisfait. C'est alors qu'un invité surprise arrive au mariage, tandis qu'Albus disparaît...


Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Littéralement exploser. Teddy, son petit Teddy, qui hier encore volait dans toute la maison sur son balais jouet, allait se marier. Et pas dans quelques mois ou semaines non, il allait se marier aujourd'hui. Soudain un hurlement tira l'Aurore de ses pensées mélancoliques. C'était Ginny Potter qui montait l'escalier du terrier en appelant à grand cris son mari, un tablier autour des hanches et un bouquet de rose à la main, en vociférant qu'on n'avait pas idée de s'entourer d'une bande d'incapables pareil. Tout en courant se réfugier au grenier, Harry eut le temps de se dire que sa femme ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à Molly Weasley. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment lui, Harry Potter, l'élu, avait-t-il pu se retrouver ici, en ce beau dimanche d'été, dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, marié au double plus jeune de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa mère, et sur le point de marier le fils d'un des meilleurs amis de son défunt père avec la nièce de sa femme ? Ça restait à ses yeux un mystère.

Une fois bien à l'abri dans le grenier réaménagé en chambre d'ami, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ce fameux 12 mai 1998. Ce jour où il avait définitivement triomphé de Lord Voldemort lui semblait si lointain. A l'époque tout semblait possible, il était jeune et avait encore tant de rêves. Il en avait réalisé plusieurs d'ailleurs, comme partir faire le tour du monde avec ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione, avoir des enfants, devenir Aurore… Mais certains étaient restés enfouis au plus profond de son être, et il était à présent trop tard pour les déterrer.

Teddy, son filleule orphelin, avait était confié à la garde de son parrain suite au décès de sa grand-mère en 2002, alors qu'il avait à peine quatre ans. Si au début, le jeune homme de 22 ans qu'était alors Harry James Potter avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était désormais père, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était fait pour ça. Quand il prenait Teddy dans ses bras, une bouffée d'amour et de chaleur le submergeait de toutes parts, et il prenait un peu plus conscience chaque jour, qu'il serait incapable de recommencer à vivre sans son filleule.

Malheureusement, de nombreux problèmes s'étaient rapidement mis à surgir comme des obstacles, sur le chemin entre Harry et cette vie qui s'annonçait pourtant parfaite. Pour commencer, il y avait eu Ginny Weasley. Après la bataille finale, il n'avait curieusement pas éprouvé le désir de renouer avec elle. Sans doute leur ancienne relation lui rappelait-elle trop les horreurs de la guerre. Ou alors peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement aimé la rouquine ? Après tout son attachement pour elle avait toujours été marqué par le fait qu'Harry allait la quitter. Que ce soit pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes, ou pour mourir, il y avait toujours eu dans son amour pour Ginny, la flamme de ce qui est éphémère. Et si cette flamme nous consume un temps, tel le plus brûlant des brasiers, quand elle disparaît elle ne laisse rien qu'une étendue de glace derrière elle.

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Déterminée à reconquérir Harry, elle n'hésita pas à se servir du petit Teddy pour se rapprocher de lui. En effet le jeune Aurore avait bien du mal à jongler entre son tout nouveau poste au ministère, ses responsabilités de père, ses amis et son travail avec Hermione sur « Les mémoires d'une guerre » en deux volumes. Aussi Ginny proposait-elle de plus en plus souvent de garder l'enfant, et passait donc de plus en plus de temps avec Harry. Et bien sur rien de tout ça ne plaisait au troisième membre de l'équation. Quelqu'un à qui Harry évitait de penser en règle générale, car le souvenir du temps où ils pouvaient encore se balader main dans la main dans les couloirs du ministère était bien trop douloureux pour lui.

A vrai dire il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand Draco Malefoy et lui étaient devenu amis. Jamais sans doute. Ou alors l'étaient-ils depuis toujours ? Non. Ils étaient bien plus que de simples amis. Mais les caresses échangées, les mots d'amours murmurés avec fièvre, les étreintes brûlantes des soirs de pluie, rien de tout ça n'avait suffi à masquer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à finir ensembles. En effet, depuis qu'il avait pris le petit Teddy sous son aile, Harry ne parvenait plus à refréner son désir d'enfant, désir que Draco ne pouvait évidemment pas satisfaire. De son côté l'héritier Malefoy était atteint de la pire maladie qui ait jamais existé sur cette terre, la jalousie. Voir Ginny Weasley passer tout son temps auprès de Teddy, prendre ses repas chez Harry et parfois même rester la nuit, l'avait rendu fou. Harry avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et la rousse, le cœur de Draco se fit vite aigri, et il devint cynique et froid, comme du temps de l'école.

Leur couple avait explosé le 15 juin 2004, après plus de quatre ans de relation quasi-secrète. Le mois suivant, dans un élan de rage, Draco épousait Astoria Greengrass, son ancienne maîtresse. Fou de douleur, Harry s'emmura chez lui, refusant de voir qui que ce soit pendant tout le temps que dura la nuit de noces de son ancien amant. Lorsqu'enfin il revit la lumière du jour, la première chose qu'il fit fut de demander Ginny en mariage, comme en réponse au geste de Malefoy. La rouquine avait-elle eut à un moment conscience, ne n'être que le jouet de la folle passion des deux hommes ? Harry en doutait. Elle était bien trop amoureuse pour cela, et l'amour rend aveugle.

Bien sûr aujourd'hui Harry éprouvait quelque chose pour sa compagne, si vive et si attentionnée. On ne passe pas 20 ans marié à quelqu'un sans finir par l'aimer au moins un peu. De plus Ginny lui avait donné trois enfants. Les trois choses qu'Harry avait le mieux réussi dans sa vie. Ses trois trésors. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne chérisse plus que l'humour et le courage de James son aîné, ou que l'intelligence renfermée et les sourires plein de bonté d'Albus le second, ou encore que le rire et la joie de vivre de sa fille chérie, la petite Lily.

-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Je sais que tu es là-haut ! Bon sang de bonsoir, ton filleul se mari aujourd'hui alors viens au moins lui expliquer que la tente ne va pas s'écrouler parce que sinon il va nous faire une syncope ! ET COIFFES-TOI !

Les pas rapides de Ginny s'éloignaient déjà vers le jardin. En grommelant Harry entreprit de descendre l'échelle du grenier pour aller rassurer Teddy. Après tout son aversion pour les mariages ne devait pas déteindre sur lui, puisqu'il aimait réellement Victoire sa fiancée. En revanche en ce qui concernait ses cheveux, il n'essaya même pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard la maison était beaucoup plus calme, et Ginny reparut leur annoncer que tous les invités étaient installés.

-Il y a juste un souci. Je ne trouve pas Al. Termina-t-elle d'un air las. Je ne sais pas où il se cache mais c'est l'un des garçons d'honneur alors il faut le retrouver et vite ! Ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à aller vous placer tous les deux. Dit-elle s'adressant à Harry et Teddy.

-Je vais le chercher. Soupira le brun à présent tout aussi agacé. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se sera caché dans l'une des chambres.

Mais à peine cela fut-il dit, qu'un énorme bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Un délicieux frisson parcouru Harry Potter de part en part. Cette voix il la connaissait. Par Merlin il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait si souvent crié son nom par le passé, qu'elle semblait avoir été faite pour cela. Sans se retourner il dévala alors les escaliers. Il était là, dans la cuisine du terrier, ses beaux cheveux blonds couverts de suie.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-Et bien en fait je n'en ai aucune idée Malefoy.

-Mon fils doit se fiancer aujourd'hui, et il a disparu. Poursuivit Draco d'un ton exaspéré.

-Quelle coïncidence, j'étais justement en train de chercher le mien ! répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Mais le blond se contenta de tendre à son vis-à-vis un morceau de parchemin que ce-dernier s'empressa de parcourir. Quand il eut fini, il leva les yeux, et se perdit dans un océan de gris. Alors seulement il comprit : il n'est jamais trop tard. Alors, sans se soucier de Ginny et Teddy qui l'avait suivi dans la pièce, sans se soucier des cinq-cents invités du mariage, Harry sourit à Draco. Peut-être que les Potter et les Malefoy étaient vraiment destinés à finir ensembles en fin de compte.

-C'était sur le lit de Scorpius ce matin. Chuchota le blond. Elle est datée d'une semaine.

-Il s ont plus de courage que nous hein ? Répondit le brun. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard.

…

 _Mon cher Scorpius,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Comment se passent les préparatifs pour tes fiançailles ? Ici c'est la folie. On dirait presque que ce mariage est le dernier événement de notre vie à tous. Tante Fleur et Maman semblent avoir complètement oublié tout ce qui n'a pas trait à cette union. Dans la maison ça ne parle que de longueur d'ourlet, de liste d'invités et de chapiteaux enchantés. Papa passe le plus clair de son temps au ministère afin d'échapper à cette bourdonnante activité féminine, et je le comprends. Mais je lui en veux un peu quand même. Sans lui je suis la victime permanente des crises de nerfs de Maman qui n'a de cesse de me réclamer de « menus services ». Résultat je n'ai pas une minute à moi et je dois endurer la présence de toute la branche Weasley de ma famille. Ils sont tous persuadés que je m'investis de moi-même dans ce mariage… S'ils savaient. Le plus dur à supporter c'est cette phrase : « Alors bientôt ton tour ? » Que leur répondre ? Que leur répondre, moi qui éprouve tant de dégoût pour le mariage._

 _A-t-on réellement besoin de le crier au monde entier lorsque l'on s'aime ? Ne peut-on être heureux loin des préceptes d'une société qui nous oppresse ? Ce mariage si guindé, où tout doit être à sa place et programmé, ce mariage ne fait que me rappeler tes fiançailles, comme une brûlure lancinante dans ma poitrine. J'en viendrai presque à plaindre Teddy et Victoire. Pourtant c'est eux qui l'ont voulu ce mariage. Ils s'aiment. Et apparemment quand on s'aime il faut se marier. C'est pour ça que tu es partit ? Parce que tu ne pourras jamais m'épouser ?_

 _J'ai peur Scorpius. J'ai sur les lèvres le goût de tes baisers. Ma peau se souvient du contact brûlant de la tienne lors de nos brefs moments volés l'année passée. Mes rêves sont remplis de tes cris et au matin il me semble toujours t'apercevoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime. Je t'aime un peu plus à chaque battement de mon cœur. Et l'amour ne se fuit pas. Je n'assisterais pas à ce mariage. Teddy comprendra, il me pardonnera._

 _Je t'attendrais le jour de tes fiançailles, à onze heure pile, là où tout a commencé. Si jamais tu ne venais pas, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, et je jure de disparaître de ta vie. Mais si tu viens, je t'aimerai, te chérirai, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Ton Albus._

…

Non, il n'est jamais trop tard.


End file.
